El Sacrificio que se hace pro amor
by LaddyAcuario
Summary: El Barlog se acerca cada vez mas hacia Rivendel. Solo alguien puede hacer el trabajo de asesinarlo Glorfindel, pero aceptara es mision, dejara a su persona amada sin decirle lo que siente... es Slash asi el que np le guste este tipo de fic no lo lea
1. ¿Aceptas o no?

Capítulo 1: ¿Aceptas o no?

Rivendel la hermosa ultima casa acogedora cerca de la costa este, estaba tranquila bueno no tanto.

¿?: Eres un imbécil Glorfindel – grito una voz desde uno de los estudios del lugar.

Glorfindel: solamente trataba de ayudarte Erestor – trato de defenderse el elfo.

Erestor: ¿ayudarme? – Pregunto incrédulo – me ayudaras cuando desapareas de mi vista – dijo con voz dura el moreno.

Glorfindel: yo… está bien – dijo sin más, mientas se retiraba del lugar. El rubio salió bastante abatido, pero solamente fue visto por Lindar, amigo de ambos elfos.

Lindir: no se tu Erestor, pero inclusive para ti eso fue bastante fuerte lo que dijiste – dijo el menor con voz tranquila.

Erestor: ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto mientras recogía el desastre en que se encontraba su estudio.

Lindir: pues eso lo que le dijiste a Glorfindel, fue muy fuerte – dijo con voz seria, haciendo que el mayor levantara una ceja incrédulo – y no me mires así porque es cierto. Glorfindel solo trataba de que salieras de este lugar has estado metido por más de una semana aquí y de a milagro sales a bañarte, ni siquiera has dormido bien en esta semana. Acéptalo el solamente quería ayudarte – termino de decir el menor.

Erestor: quizás sea cierto, pero ese es mi problema, no de él. Además no podemos estar descansando hay problemas en el mundo exterior y no puedo estar de holgazán como Glorfindel – dijo de forma despectiva.

Lindir: - suspira- ten cuidado con lo que deseas amigo mío, pues cuando menos lo esperes se podría hacer realidad – dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para la audición elfica, mientras salía del estudio.

Cuando Lindir cerró la puerta del estudio del mayor este se dejó caer al suelo. Estaba bastante frustrado y lo acepto, lo que le dijo al rubio fue bastante fuerte, pero su orgullo no dejaba que fuera a buscarle para disculparse, ni decirle lo que en verdad sentía.

En otro lugar de la gran casa. Específicamente en el cuarto de cierto elfo rubio. Su dueño estaba en el suelo cerca de su cama sollozando. Después de haber sido largado de esa manera tan agresiva por parte del moreno, el rubio utilizo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no derrumbarse en medio de los corredores y solo cuando llego a su cuarto lo hizo.

Glorfindel: porque me tratas así Erestor – pregunto a la nada con lágrimas en los ojos – no puedes ver que tus palabras de odio me hieren el corazón y el alma. No ves cómo me desgarra tu desprecio mi amor – dijo con una angustia tan palpable que inclusive la naturaleza cerca de su cuarto se puso nostálgica y triste.

Las peleas entre los elfos de confianza del gran señor de Rivendel no eran ninguna novedad, pero de hace un par de siglos para acá, la participación de Glorfindel en esta es menos activa. Todo lo contrario pareciera que el rubio tratara de llevarse bien con el principal asesor del señor del lugar, pero este le grita o lo ignora completamente.

Pero esta situación era vista por otros seres, invisibles inclusive para la vista de un elfo. Dos de las Valar más poderosas veían un poco tristes al elfo rubio que lloraba en su cuarto.

Niniel: oye hermana Eruiel soy yo o el elfo llamado Erestor, no se da ni por enterado que Glorfindel le ha tratado de demostrar su amor y el ni por enterado – pregunto entre triste y enojada.

Eruiel: pues al parecer es así querida hermana – dijo con un suspiro – y me temo que si esto sigue así, Glorfindel se desvanecerá por la tristeza del rechazo – informo la morena.

Niniel: ¿Qué? Es una broma cierto – pero su hermana parecía muy seria – esto es imposible, pues entonces ese tal Erestor no puede ser la pareja destinada de Glorfindel. Lo debe amar no hacerle sufrir – dijo indignada.

Eruiel: pues me temo que si es su pareja – dijo, pero en eso aparece una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – pero no hay que perder las esperanzas hermana, quizás con un poco de tiempo Erestor se dé cuenta del amor de Glorfindel y él le diga lo que su corazón dice.

Niniel: pero hay un pequeño problemita hermana. Tiempo no nos sobra – dijo con voz muy seria – recuerda que por algo Glorfindel es uno de nuestros protegidos. Si queremos que Rivendel y los otros reinos elfos sobrevivan a esta guerra él debe matar a ya sabes que – termino de decir de forma misteriosa.

Eruiel: lo sé y por eso solamente nos queda esperar – dijo con resignación, mientras volvía a mirar hacia el mundo de los mortales.

Los días pasaron y Glorfindel como le había pedido Erestor, no se volvió a aparecer por su estudio. Los señores de Rivendel veían como sus amigos estaban distanciados. Pero por el que más temían era Glorfindel. El brillo característico de los elfos lo abandonaba cada día mas, es como si se estuviera desvaneciendo. Elrond queriendo saber que le sucedía a su amigo le pidió que fuera a su estudio.

Elrond: querido amigo, nunca he dudado de tus habilidades o sabiduría, pero he notado que poco a poco tu luz se desvanece. ¿Qué es lo que te aqueja amigo mío? – pregunto preocupado el semi elfo.

Glorfindel: agradezco tus palabras querido amigo y no me sorprende que te haya dado cuenta de lo que me está sucediendo. Y esto se debe a mi corazón roto – le dijo sin más.

Elrond: pero cómo es posible, que alguien te haya podido rechazar – pregunto incrédulo.

Glorfindel: si ya sé que lo dices por la razón que tanto elfas y elfos están siempre detrás del gran senescal de Rivendel, comandante de las fuerza de este hermoso reino, pero da la casualidad que la persona a la cual le pertenece mi corazón es la personas que menos le intereso – dijo con tristeza. Al escuchar esa confesión el señor elfo, pensó un poco. Y cuando por fin lo analizo, le pregunto al rubio para ver si su sentido común había fallado.

Elrond: por casualidad es cierto asesor que conocemos muy bien – pregunto tentativamente.

Glorfindel: si así es – afirmo la sospecha, hacinado que el rostro impecable del señor elfo tuviera una mueca de asombro – es por eso mi tristeza y mi desvanecimiento, porque nunca podre obtener de Erestor más que odio y desprecio. Y sin más amigo mío deseo retirarme a mi cuarto – dijo mientras se levantaba, sin esperar la respuesta de su amigo.

Otros días pasaron y la peor noticia llego a sus tierra un gran ejecito se acercaba hacia Rivendel y eso no era lo peor un Balrog venía con el ejecito y si eso era cierto todo el reino desaparecería. Todo Rivendel estaba tenso los soldados estaban listos para la batalla. Los niños y mujeres fueron evacuados hacia los bosques más alejados del reino.

Si los cálculos eran correctos el ejército llegaría al medio día de mañana. Glorfindel estaba descansando un poco antes de la batalla. De repente sintió algo de sueño, al poco tiempo se durmió.

En su sueño vio una hermosa pradera llena de flores que ni en Lorien o Rivendel había visto un lugar que pudiera igualar la belleza del lugar que tenía frente a sus ojos. En eso dos damas, una con vestido verdes oscuros, cabellos rojizo, largo hasta el final de su espalda y ojos verde esmeralda, mientras que la otra con un vestido con un blanco tan puro sin igual, cabellos negros como la noche y largos hasta la rodilla y ojos color marrón claro como la madera joven de los bosques, se presentaron ante él.

Niniel: bienvenido Glorfindel, senescal de Rivendel – dijo con voz suave

Glorfindel: como saben mi nombre y donde estoy – pregunto desconfiado.

Eruiel: no debes temer mi querido Glorfindel, sabemos tu nombre pues somos dos de los Valar más poderosas de toda Tierra Media y estas en las Tierras Imperecederas – dijo con voz melodiosa.

Glorfindel: estoy muerto –pregunto el rubio.

Niniel: no claro que no, estamos en tus sueños. Tuvimos que dormirte para darte un mensaje, Glorfindel – dijo con voz seria.

Glorfindel: cual mensaje – pregunto curioso.

Eruiel: un Balrog se acerca a tu hogar mi querido y si llega a destruir Rivendel, tenlo por seguro que los demás reinos elficos caerán con él. Por eso te hemos llamado a ti, para que logres poder derrotarlo – informo la Valar.

Glorfindel: ¿cómo? Los Balrog son seres que no pueden morir así como así y yo solamente soy un simple elfo mis señoras – dijo con voz triste.

Niniel: hay una forma los Balrog tiene un punto débil y si aceptas pelear contra él te lo diremos – dijo la pelirroja.

Eruiel: y ten en cuenta que si hubieras querido elegir a alguien mejor para esto lo hubiéramos hecho. Pero da la casualidad que no hay nadie mejor que tu mi querido Glorfindel. Así que dime aceptas o no esta misión – pregunto la morena.

Glorfindel: acepto – dijo después de pensarlo un poco – si no lo hago todos desapareceremos y no lo voy a permitir. Además no quiero que nada le pase a el – dijo con voz dulce.

Niniel: se nota que tu amor hacia Erestor es puro y verdadero – dijo con una sonrisa triste – pero hay una condición que se debe cumplir o mejor dicho pagar al matar al Balrog, Glorfindel – dijo con voz seria, nuevamente

Glorfindel: y que sería eso que debo cumplí o pagar – pregunto el rubio.

Eruiel: si aceptas deberás dar lo equivalente a la destrucción del Balrog, tu vida – dijo sinceramente. Al decir esto dejo muy asombrado al elfo.

Glorfindel: quiere decir que si mato al Balrog moriré con el – pregunto afectado por lo dicho.

Niniel: si así es. Así que dinos Glorfindel, debes decidirte el tiempo apremia y ya no queda mucho – dijo la pelirroja. El elfo cerro los ojos e imagino su hogar Rivendel ardiendo en las llamas provocadas por el demonio, también imagino los rostros de sus amigos, conocidos, familia y sobre todo el rostro de su amado. No podía permitir que eso pasara, pero tenía mucho miedo el morir.

Eruiel: y dime Glorfindel que dices – pregunto la morena.

Glorfindel: yo…


	2. Misión Aceptada

Capítulo 2: Misión aceptada

Glorfindel: yo acepto – dijo con determinación – aunque mi vida se extinga al hacerlo matare al Balrog así sea lo último que haga y salvare a las personas que amo – dijo con voz firme haciendo que las Valar sonrieran orgullosas.

Eruiel: no esperaba menos de ti Glorfindel. Eres un elfo honorable – dijo con voz suave.

Niniel: ya casi es hora de regresar, falta una hora para que el ejército llegue al valle, cuando despiertes debe irte inmediatamente – dijo con voz seria.

Eruiel: el punto débil de un Balrog es el costado izquierdo, pero deberás apuñalarlo con esta espada – dijo la morena, mientras hacía parecer una espada hecha de Mithril y con unas runas antiguas, rubíes, en la empuñadura – esta espada tiene la protección del fuego sagrado, ni siquiera un Balrog puede sobrevivir a una llama de ese fuego. Empúñala y atraviesa el costado izquierdo del demonio y así podrás salvar a tu pueblo – dijo con vos seria también.

Niniel: no nos queda más que desearte buena suerte valiente Glorfindel – dijo con voz solemne.

Eruiel: que nuestras bendiciones y oraciones te acompañen y quizás lo que mas anhela tu corazón se cumpla – termino de decir la morena. En eso el lugar empieza a oscurecerse.

En ese momento Glorfindel despierta en su habitación en Rivendel.

Glorfindel: eso fue solamente un sueño – se preguntó el rubio, pero en eso siente algo frio en una de sus costado, gira y encuentra la espada dada por una de las Valar – así que es cierto, entonces no puedo perder tiempo- se levanta de un salto de la cama y empieza a colocarse su armadura. Cuando esta punto de salir decide dejarle un nota a su amigo Elrond, una nota de despedida.

Cuando termino salió a toda prisa hacia los establos, su caballo Asfaloth, estaba listo para la batalla. Sin más subió a él y cabalgo hacia el lugar donde venía el ejército, y solamente fue visto partir por su compañero y amigo Lindir.

Lindir: pero a donde iba con tanta prisa, la batalla esta punto de iniciar – sin más fue hacia el interior de la casa para si alguien sabia a donde había ido el rubio.

Dentro de la casa, Elrond buscaba a su amigo y general por todas partes, ya deberían estar saliendo para la batalla. Sin más se dirige hacia el cuarto del rubio. En el camino se encuentra con Erestor que está listo para la batalla. Al llegar a la puerta toca, pero nadie responde. Extrañado entra al cuarto y la encuentra vacía, está a punto de salir cuando ve en el escritorio un pergamino. Curioso llega al escritorio y toma el pergamino en el lee su nombre. Sin más la abre y lee…

 _Querido Amigo Elrond_

 _No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte todo lo que sucede, pero hay una forma de matar al Balrog. El cómo me lo dijeron las Valar Niniel y Eruiel, en un sueño. Además me dieron una espada protegida con el fuego sagrado._

 _Yo tomare la iniciativa en esta guerra, tratare de llegar al Balrog y matarlo antes de que llegue al valle. Quizás nos volvamos a ver, pero no en este mundo amigo mío. Te pido que lo cuides por mí, mi alma se atormentaría si algo le pasara. Nos vemos_

 _P.D: dile a Lindir que tome mi lugar, él ha estado escuchando mis estrategias todos estos días. Y dile a los gemelos y Arwen que los quería como a mis propios sobrinos._

 _Glorfindel_

El señor del lugar no podía creer lo que decía esta carta, sin más salió hacia afuera y ve a dos de sus amigos hablar.

Lindir: Erestor sabes hacia donde fue Glorfindel – pregunto el menor.

Erestor: ¿Cómo que a dónde fue? Otra vez está haciendo de irresponsable – dijo enojado.

Elrond: Erestor – llamo el señor elfo, los dos le miraron y vieron que él estaba un poco sombrío – mejor no hables cosas que no sabes – dijo son voz dura asombrando a los morenos – y Prepárense para salir y Lindir tu tomaras el lugar de Glorfindel en la batalla – termino de decir, mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el ejército elfo.

Lindir: tú crees que Glorfindel nos haya abandonado – pregunto cuando salió de su asombro.

Erestor: Glorfindel, puede ser de todo pero no un cobarde, mejor vamos a acomodarnos para salir – dijo con voz seria el mayor, pero en su mente preguntaba a donde había ido ese rubio, que le confundía.

En otro lugar Glorfindel estaba en un risco cerca esperando que pasara el ejército, pero más precisamente el Balrog. Sabía que un Balrog no es muy controlable así que lo más posible que le tengan algunas cadenas para controlarlo y esas cadenas es la que aprovechara para subir a su costado y matarlo. Al cabo de unos minutos escucho el cuerno elfico de Rivendel, ya habían salido para la batalla. Al poco rato escucho un cuerno orco, ya estaban cerca. Se levantó del suelo, donde estaba sentado y se dirigió hacia su amigo Asfaloth y le dijo.

Glorfindel: me has servido bien mi buen amigo, pero no deseo que tengas mí mismo destino, así que vuelve a casa – dijo mientras le acariciaba el lomo – y me podrías cumplir un último favor – el caballo relincho suavemente como diciendo claro – cuida a mi amado Erestor sí. Aunque quizás no te quiera cerca por ser mío, pero él no es así con las criaturas de los Valar. Vamos vete rápido – dijo mientras le daba señas a que se fuera. El caballo no espero mucho, le dio una última mirada a su amo y se fue rápidamente del lugar.

Glorfindel vio hacia el ejército orco, a su enemigo. El Balrog y como predijo venia encadenado. A lo lejos veía a sus compañeros llegando a la cabeza venían Elrond, Lindir y Erestor.

Glorfindel: espero que algún día me perdones por todas la situaciones incomodas que te hice pasar. Pero no sabía cómo llegar a tu corazón y al parecer nunca lo hice. Te amare inclusive después de la muerte, mi amado Erestor – dijo mientras daba un suspiro y se preparaba para el ataque.

El Balrog ya estaba casi debajo de él. Tenía que actuar y rápido. Sin más salto a una de las cadenas, por poco pierde el equilibrio y la suerte estaba de su lado ninguno de los enemigos se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Escalo la gran cadena y miraba atentamente hacia donde se encontraba sus amigos, ya estaban más cerca cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarlo el demonio se movió y empezó a sacar fuego por la boca tratando de asustar a los elfos.

La bestia al moverse hizo que Glorfindel se tambaleara y empezará a caer pudo sujetarse de la cadena, pero la espada estaba algo suelta de su cinturón. Hizo todo lo posible por tomarla y volver arriba de la cadena.

Mientras tanto la guerra había indicado. Orcos y elfos se enfrentaban a muerte. Glorfindel supo que no debía perder más tiempo. Subió hasta el costado izquierdo del Balrog y sin más le apuñalo.

El demonio lanzo un alarido furioso y doloroso. Todos detuvieron el ataque al escucharlo. El Balrog miro su costado y vio a Glorfindel, no aguanto más y lo golpeo con su látigo haciéndole volar por los aires y cayendo en una parte del campo.

Lindir: vieron eso el Balrog golpeo algo – dijo a los que estaban a su lado. Mientras tanto el demonio empezó a desvanecerse en lava ardiente matando a los orcos que estaban a su alrededor.

Los elfos se reubicaron y empezaron de nuevo el ataque al cabo de una media hora la victoria era suya.

Los elfos estaban revisando el lugar buscando sobrevivientes y a los que murieron recogiéndolos para darles sus sepulturas. En eso se escucha.

Lindir: Elrond ven rápido – grito angustiado el menor, llamando la atención de casi todo el ejército.


End file.
